


February, Revisited

by ottermo



Series: Fandot Creativity [14]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Fills from the 28th Fandot Creativity Night. So far: Douglas stays up late to lik the bred, nothing is the same if MJN aren't together, Arthur and Verity make some bracelets, and Carolyn approaches the subject of surnames.





	1. Magic

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on tumblr, you might have noticed that I got a little bit saturated in the "lik the bred" meme not too long ago.
> 
> so when I arrived late to this FCN and couldn't think of anything for the 'magic' prompt, someone (??? Come forward please!!) suggested that I sneak in a quick bredlik...
> 
> so I did.

my name is Doug  
and once a year  
i make the wisky  
disappear  
i swiftly swipe  
with magick hands  
and in my bag  
the bottel lands.


	2. If I Didn't Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the formatting. I thought it would be cool.
> 
> If you're on mobile, try it in landscape view.

Martin pulled up **Douglas sighed as**  Carolyn glared **Arthur waited up very**  
outside another **he put down the** over at the young **late one night to peer**  
client’s house **phone and reached for** woman in the **out of his bedroom**  
and just for one **a pen to cross yet** shop who had asked **window at the**  
moment, allowed **another student off** if she needed any **dark sky. There**  
himself a glance **his week’s schedule.** help getting to her **were so many**  
at the skies, **Who could tell how the** car. She was not an **stars. He wondered**  
before ringing **kid’s mother had found** old lady, she **if somewhere out there**  
the bell. The **out about his smuggling** reminded the world **there was another**  
faint white track **past: all he could be** through a snarl as **Arthur, one who had**  
of a plane up **sure of was that she** she trekked through the **something to do**  
above him **didn’t want someone like** carpark to where **in the morning, not**  
reminded him **Douglas teaching her** Arthur’s car was waiting **just more of this**  
of what he’d **precious son how to** to take them home. She **waiting and**  
given up. **fly. He didn’t blame her.** ought to be so much more. **hoping.**


	3. Beads

Clearly, Arthur was far too busy to answer the door, so Carolyn did so herself, marvelling slightly at Douglas’s frazzled appearance, in place of his usual collectedness. “There you are,” she said. “You might as well come in, I think they’re in the middle of something.”

She stepped back to allow him inside. “How is everything?” she asked carefully.

Douglas grunted as he pulled off his shoes. “She’s stable now. But Verity will be staying with me for a week or so. It might mean I can’t…”

“We’ll manage,” she said breezily, “Don’t worry about that. Martin can do the shorter trips alone anyway, and if Herc has a spare day he can help out.”  


He followed her down the hall. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be out of pocket on my account.”

Carolyn gave a hollow laugh. “Douglas, I haven’t been _in_ pocket since about 2002. I’m so far out of pocket that the whole cardigan has started to unravel. Please don’t flatter yourself.”

She opened the door of the study, where Arthur and Verity were sitting at the large oak desk, concentrating very hard on their work.

Douglas watched them from the doorway until Verity glanced up and spotted him. “Daddy!”

She wriggled down off the chair and ran to him, holding up a piece of string on which she’d threaded a number of brightly-coloured beads. Most were of a similar round shape, but a couple of different ones dangled off it like miniature charms. “Look what I’m making!” she said. “It’s a bracelet. It’s got an aeroplane bead, can you see?”

He peered at the one she was pointing to.

“Oh, yes,” he said. “Where did you find that?”  


“Arthur’s got _loads_ ,” she said, wide-eyed.

“It’s true!” Arthur piped up from across the room. “I didn’t even realise I had this many beads. I was going to count them, but Verity said we might run out of numbers, didn’t you, Verity?”

She nodded. Then, “Daddy, hold out your wrist.”  


Douglas obeyed, and Verity wrapped the bracelet around, pinching the piece of string where it first overlapped. “Oooh, there’s room for a lot more beads then,” she said happily. “I can fit another aeroplane and maybe a fish.”

She skipped back to the desk, and Douglas turned to Carolyn.

“Arthur’s making one too, I see,” he said, pointedly.  


She pinned both arms firmly behind her back. “No.” 

He chuckled, and Carolyn was pleased to hear the sound. “I told you she’d be alright with us,” she murmured as they slipped from the room, leaving the two jewellers to their craft. 


	4. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been thinking about writing this fic since Zurich part 2 aired, so I'm glad this prompt finally forced me to actually get something down! 
> 
> That's just one example of why FCNs are MAGIC.

One night, Carolyn got him to sit down, and she looked at him very seriously and said, “Arthur. You are all right about me marrying Herc, aren’t you?”

Arthur looked at her, baffled. “Of course. I think it’s great!”

“Good. Sometimes these things aren’t easy.” She moved a cushion aside and sat next to him. “I also wanted to ask you about names.”

“Hmm?”  


“I can’t honestly go around calling myself Knapp-Shappey-Shipwright, you know that, don’t you?”  


He tried it out. “Well, it is _fun_ to say, but also quite… concentrate-y. And very long. You’d never fit that on my Crazy Golf permission slips.”

“Well, I do keep telling you that you don’t need an adult to sign them anymore, but I see your point.” She leaned back. “So I wondered how you would feel if I was just… Shipwright.” 

“Oh, brilliant, that’s much shorter.”  


“You wouldn’t mind? If we didn’t share a name anymore?”  


He looked at her quizzically. “Mind? I don’t think so. Should I mind? You’d still be my mum.”

“Well, yes, obviously–”  


“And I’d still share a house with you, and I’d still share GERTI with you, and I’d still share Douglas and Martin and Herc with you–”  


“…to…varying extents, yes, I suppose–”  


“Oh! And I’d still share Snoop with you, don’t tell her I forgot. So I don’t think you have to worry, Mum, people will still know we go together.”  


Despite herself, she smiled. “You’re right. Silly me.”

“Of course, if it would make you feel better, I could always be a Shipwright as well. Do you think Herc would mind?”  


“We can ask him.” 

“But I think I would forget a lot of the time and still say Arthur Shappey. Oh, I could be Shappey-Shipwright, though! That sounds quite good.” 

“Y-yes…”  


“I think I’ll try it out for a few weeks and see.”  


“Good idea.”  


He leapt up from the sofa suddenly. “And I’d better practice what my signature would look like!” 

He went off, presumably in search of a notebook, and Carolyn neglected to wipe the smile from her face. 


End file.
